Seeker of Darkness
by Boss Dumpling
Summary: In a new world named Bar City, Ansem seems to have the chance to restart his life. Just one problem... He remembers nothing of himself or his pastthe only thing he still has in his mind is his name.
1. Prologue

Ansem Story-Brief "Demo"-Intro  
  
Falling. falling. Deeper into the darkness. I am nothing but darkness. I know not who I am. Nor do I know where I originated.  
. Or do I? Was I someone or something before I began falling.? Did I originate from something or somewhere? Who am I.?  
I lift my hands in front of my eyes and stare at my palms: brown skin. I look up at my legs and feet as I float down: brown skin. That's when I see a face. brown skin, orange eyes, silver hair. I take my hair into my hand and look at it: silver. Would that face be mine?  
The face then gains a body and clothing. He smirks with his arms folded over his chest, looking at me.  
"Who are you?" I asked, watching him float with me in the darkness. He looks away, his smirk fading away and the black and red heart on his coat disappearing.  
"I go by the name of Ansem."  
"Ansem?"  
"Yes. and that is who you are." 


	2. Chapter One: Back to Reality

Chapter One: Back to Reality  
  
"Ansem, it's time." I blinked, and then looked at my counterpart, or rather. myself.  
"Time.?"  
"To return to the real world."  
  
Ansem opened his eyes partially to see a purple sky with dull, gray clouds. He frowned slightly, seeing that the sky was getting more distant. Then it hit him-he was falling. The man began screaming but was then silenced when he went crashing into the lake below. He frantically swam for the surface, and then gasped loudly, taking the fresh air. Ansem blinked a couple times, and then looked around, kicking his legs to stay afloat in the water.  
"Wh-where am I.? Is this.real?" he asked himself, wading to shore, "I'm.alive."  
Ansem climbed out of the lake, then shivered, feeling a cool breeze pass by. He looked down to see he was only in a pair of black spandex shorts, and then hugged himself to try and keep warm. The man looked around again, seeing that he was in a forest area-a park.  
"Damn it. I have no idea where to go." Seeing a bench, he went over to it, sat down, and then sighed, "What's the use of existing if I only know my name?"  
  
Nao walked through the Bar City National Park humming softly to herself. She yawned, covering her mouth with a black-gloved hand, then buttoned her black trench coat up all the way before tossing her gray scarf over her shoulder. She flapped her bat like wings a bit, and then began walking towards her favorite bench in the park, her black boots clanking against the cement path. The succubus stopped in her tracks when she saw a silver haired, half-naked man lying on her bench, shivering. She flapped her wings, then glided over to him.  
  
Ansem's teeth chattered as he closed his eyes tight, trying to keep warm. Then again, what use was it to even try? He was wet and was only in a pair of spandex! All of a sudden, a warm substance covered him, causing him to open his eyes and to sit up. The man was then faced with a beautiful creature with purple bat like wings coming out of her back and miniature ones sticking out of her raven black hair. She was wearing a pair of black, thin-framed glasses over her crimson eyes, a gray scarf around her neck, along with a thick, gray, knitted turtleneck sweater. She has her legs crossed while reading a book, being that was she wearing a black skirt, black stockings and big, black boots that went up to her knees.  
"Erm. Excuse me," Ansem began, intrigued by this mystical being before him, "Aren't you cold?"  
"Interesting that you'd ask me that," she replied, slowly standing to her feet, "Since you're the one wearing spandex in the middle of July, which is our winter season."  
"Yes. That is true. Anyway, may I ask what your name is?"  
"Nao. Nao Nightingale, and yours is.?"  
"Ansem."  
"No last name?"  
"Not that I can remember." Nao blinked, hearing that, then looked him. He did appear to be a new face, being that she was the daughter of Bar City's mayor so she knew just about everyone.  
"Where are you from?"  
"That's what I'd like to know." The succubus pushed her glasses up onto her nose, and then squinted her eyes. She knew what was going on. Ansem wasn't of this world. Not only that but he had been exposed to too much darkness, totally erasing his memories from his mind. Nao was amazed by the simple fact that he still knew his name!  
The woman had done a great deal of studying darkness and had encountered a few people who were once apart of the darkness itself.  
"So, I take it you're not of this world, huh?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"Well, Ansem, how about you stay at my place? I don't want to send you just anywhere!"  
"If you insist," he replied softly, looking down at his bare feet. Neo smiled, stood to her feet, and then held her hand out to him. The man stared at her hand for a moment, and then grabbed it with his hand, causing the succubus's smile to grow.  
"Well then. let's go!" 


	3. Chapter Two: A Stroke of Bad Luck

Chapter Two: Bad Stroke of Luck  
  
Ansem groaned as the morning sun shone its way into the bedroom he was sleeping in. He ran a hand through his hair, and then pulled the silky blue sheets off of himself as he climbed out of bed. The man blinked, seeing that he was fully clothed in a long-sleeved white shirt, baggy blue pants and white socks. He got ready to stand up until he sneezed hard, falling back onto the bed.  
"Ugh..."  
"Ansem, you should stay in bed!" Nao demanded, entering the bedroom. He sighed, and then climbed under the bed sheets before coughing. The woman walked over to him, holding a tray with an empty mug and a pot of hot tea.  
"I feel horrible..."  
"Well, speaking that you were wearing next to nothing and it was pretty cold last night, you have a cold."  
"I'm sorry if I am a burden..." The succubus smiled, pouring a cup of tea before lightly blowing on it and handing it to the man. Ansem blinked, then slowly took the mug from her before looking at the tea.  
"It'll help you get better, so drink up! And you're not a burden." He nodded, and then slow began drinking the tea. Nao smiled softly watching him, then took the mug from him once he was finished.  
"Thank you, Miss Nightingale."  
"Just call me Nao, now get some rest." Ansem nodded lightly, and then lied down on his side, drifting off to sleep. The succubus stood up, and then left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"This world has been connected..." I looked around to see that I was standing in darkness, hearing my own voice echo. "Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed..."  
What... what am I talking about? Connection? Tied to... the darkness? When did I say this...?  
  
Nao stood at the sink with her black sleeves rolled up as she washed the dishes. She stopped rinsing out Ansem's mug when she heard the doorbell ring. The succubus dried her hands off, took off her white apron, revealing her black leggings and black leather boots, and then ran to the living room. Once she had opened the door, she was face-to-face with another succubus who was wearing a read dress, cream stockings, red heels and a cream-colored wool coat. She had short pink hair and cerulean blue eyes, and like Nao, she too had purple bat like wings coming out of her back and head.  
"Sister..." the other succubus said to Nao, causing her to step out of the way and allow her to step into her household.  
"Neo, sis, how are you?"  
"Just fine... What have you been up to...?"  
"Nothing really," Nao replied, closing the door. Neo nodded, and then followed her younger sister the kitchen. She blinked, seeing that was making a pot chicken noodle soup, and then sniffed around.  
"There's someone else here..."  
"Huh? What do you—"  
"You have someone else in this household and I'm sure the soup's for that being." That's when the pink-haired succubus quickly left the kitchen, following the scent. Her sister growled, then followed after, trying to end her search for whom she smelled.  
"Sis! Stop!"  
"You shouldn't hide things, younger sister." Neo pushed open Nao's bedroom door to see Ansem lying in her bed. She smirked, glancing at her younger sibling. "A man? My, my..."  
"Neo! I found him in the park and he needed help!"  
"He could be a criminal."  
"Stop thinking like Daddy for once and help me—he has a really bad cold!" Nao's sister rolled her eyes and sighed before leaving the room for the kitchen.  
"Whatever..."  
  
Ansem sat up in bed, coughing loudly as a pink-haired succubus entered the room, carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. She made her way over to him, and then dropped the tray onto his lap, causing him to wince.  
"Ouch... that kind of hurt..."  
"I don't care. I'm doing Nao a favor—not you." Ansem sighed, picked up the spoon, and then began eating. He was beginning to not like this succubus...  
The man chocked slightly, then gasped when the Neo slapped him hard on the back. He coughed hard, and then rubbed his chest, staring at her.  
"Thank you..."  
"Whatever." With that, she left, leaving Ansem there in silence to eat his soup. What an interesting person...  
  
There... finally finished that chapter. Just to let you know, when there's like a spaced out paragraph or set of paragraphs in the middle of the story or whatever, it's a scene change. However, since it's first person, it's Ansem in his "Dark State", in which his mind and soul go to a different work, one of total darkness. Usually he hears himself saying things that were said in the game and he has confrontations with his dark side. Also, I'm trying to alter this so that it'll fit with KH2 somehow... Ansem comes back.  
Anyway, just to state a fact, the romance isn't quite being rushed. Ansem has yet to admit his true feelings to Nao because of his current state. 


	4. Bad Memories

Chapter Three: Bad Memories  
  
"There is so very much to learn...you understand so little...a meaningless effort," the voice of myself rung in head, "One who knows nothing understands nothing..."  
  
"Ansem?" Nao asked seeing that he was dazing off with his hand to his forehead again. He was wearing an all black Oriental suit with white socks while his black shoes set by the entrance of the Succubus's home. His hair was discreetly pulled back into a braid that went down his back, the end of his silver hair being tied with a white bow. The man shook his head, and then looked at her before forcing a weak smile.  
"Yes? Don't worry, I'm fine..."  
"But you look like you're mind is in another place...you keep dazing off."  
"Please, Nao, don't worry."  
  
"All worlds begin in darkness, and also end." Why won't it all go away?! Why did I say all this?  
  
Ansem groaned, putting his hands to his head and shaking it slowly. Nao frowned, and then grabbed his shoulders before shaking him lightly.  
"Ansem!"  
"Wh-what?!" he cried deliriously, closing his eyes tight and leaning back in his chair. A loud scream soon escaped his lips, causing the succubus to place her hands on either sides of his face and to stare at him.  
"Let's get you to bed. You feel cold and clammy..."  
"N-no...It's all right..." The man sighed, and then slowly opened his eye, staring at feet blankly as he tried regaining his composure.  
  
"The heart is no different..."  
  
"Shut up," Ansem whispered as he shook his head slowly, "Just be quiet!"  
  
"Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it—Such is its nature!"  
  
"Ansem?"  
  
"You see darkness is the heart's true essence..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" the man screamed one last time before collapsing to the floor. Nao quickly ran to his side, helped him up, and then tried her hardest to get to the living room.  
  
Here again: back in the darkness. Why do I keep coming back...? I looked around, and then paused when I saw a man similar to myself approaching me. I blinked, watching his clothes change: his black shirt formed into a beige trench coat with silver shoulder pads, a strange black and red heart appearing at the top of the coat. Under the coat, he had on a white shirt that exposed his chest and part of his abdomen, still wearing the black pants as a pair of boots appeared over his feet and made their way almost up to his knees. He no longer had his hair in a braid but it was flowing a bit past his shoulders, as well as white gloves.  
"Who...are you?" I asked, staring at him. It was I...or was it? My counterpart grinned, and then closed his eyes, laughing loudly.  
"It is I, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness."  
"That can't be right...I want nothing to do with darkness!"  
"That's what you think!"  
"You aren't me...you can't be!"  
"Oh, yes I can...and I am. Now come on, don't you want to turn this world to darkness?"  
"No!"  
"Don't be shy now... You lived for darkness, to prove that it always conquer light! To prove that there are other worlds out there!"  
"Maybe that is true... Why would I have forgotten? This doesn't even seem logical...you aren't me!"  
"Tsk, tsk...I am you; the old you; the perfect you; the dark you. You should return to darkness."  
"No..."  
"Come on..."  
  
"NO!!" Ansem yelled sitting up in bed. Nao fell onto the floor and looked at him in shock as he panted heavily, being covered in sweat. He looked down at her, causing her blink.  
"An-Ansem?" The man grabbed her arm, pulled her to him, and then hugged her tight.  
"Nao...I need help..."  
"I noticed...What's the problem?"  
"I don't know if it's a problem, but...I think I'm starting to remember..." 


	5. HA HA! Uploaded something XD

A Loving Note to the Readers:

Hello. I am the author of this fanfic. Obviously. XD I haven't posted a chapter in a year or two. Obviously. Um. Obviously. I have decided that I am going to rewrite all the past chapters and re-post them…Eventually. And when I re-post them… I promise you that I will have NEW…omg…like…**_NEW_** chapters up once I re-do this stuff. I shall find the right source of inspiration to make this story better than before! Cheer me on, minna-san! I am your writing slave! 333

-The Author

Boss Dumpling X3


End file.
